powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic
is the Summer Movie of ''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. It will be released in Japanese theaters on August 6th, 2016, double-billed with the for . The film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on December 07,2016. Synopsis Step right up, everybody, the Space Circus Troupe is in town! Their ringleader, Domidoll, wants to turn all Zyumen evil and have them join his circus. However, the Zyuohgers won't let him! Can the Zyuohgers protect everyone? Plot The movie begins with the Zyuohgers trying to stop Cube Condor via Zyuoh King 1-2-3-4-5. However, the formation broke, causing Cube Condor to hijack Cube Elephant and Cube Tiger to form Condor Wild, while its pilot Domidol knocked down Zyuoh Elephant and Zyuoh Tiger. Zyuoh King was defeated, causing Zyuoh Eagle/Yamato to be separated while the other Zyuohgers were captured by Domidol. Misao finds an unconscious Yamato while he was fishing, with the latter proceeding to tell what happened earlier: after discovering that several Zyuman worked for a circus, Yamato brings the Zyuohgers to the circus but the show was interrupted by their ringleader Domidol, who kidnapped the children spectators in his circus tent spaceship to destroy Earth in hopes of creating a giant space trapeze. While delaying the Zyuohgers with Moebas stolen from the Deathgaliens, Domidol approached Perle, one of his performers and steals Cube Condor, enslaving it as his own personal mecha. While the Deathgaliens watch Domidol's atrocities from above, Naria suggested to face him due to his theft of their assets but Ginis let him pass, wanting to observe his actions after taking interest on the space ringleader. Zyuoh Eagle tries to break into the spaceship, but gets pursued by the Moebas and gunned down by the turrets. In need of more energies, Domidol enters the prison room and tortures Perle while he restrains the captured Zyuohgers in front of the children. Yamato finally breaks in and rescues his teammates long enough to reclaim their Zyuoh Changers and transform. After the rest of the team dragged Domidol out, Zyuoh The World fished the entire spaceship to rescue the children and reunite them with their parents. With no options, Domidol combines with his spaceship into a giant monster and faced against Wild Tousai King. Perle send the Cube Condor by transforming the entire area into the Zyuland illusion, empowering Wild Tousai King with enough energy to counterattack and finish the ringleader with the Condor Zyuoh Infinity attack. The Zyuohgers sent their farewell to Domidol's former performers and hope to meet again in Zyuland. Continuity and Placement This movie takes place between episodes 22 and 23, because of the debut of Wild Tousai King, but before the debut of Bangray. Characters Zyuohgers Allies Human *Mario Mori Zyuman *Perle *Rhino Man (cameo) *Wolf Man (cameo) *Crocodile Man (cameo) Other *Doggie Kruger (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger) (cameo) *Master Sha-Fu (Juken Sentai Gekiranger) (cameo) *Wise God Torin (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (cameo) *Ticket (Ressha Sentai ToQger) (cameo) Villains *Space Circus **Domidoll *Deathgalien **Ginis **Nalia **Moeba Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Children: , *Parents: , *Announcer (Voice): Suit Actors *Zyuoh Eagle: *Sela, Zyuoh Shark: *Leo, Zyuoh Lion: *Tusk, Zyuoh Elephant: *Amu, Zyuoh Tiger: *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing: *Doubutsu Gattai CondorWild: *Ginis: *Nalia: *Domidoll: *Perle: Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle (x3), Cube Gorilla *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark (x2) *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion (x2) *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant (x2) *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger (x2) *Zyuoh The World - Cube Rhinos, Cube Crocodile, Cube Wolf *Non-Zyuohgers - Cube Condor, Cube Kirin, Cube Mogura, Cube Kuma, Cube Komori *Combinations used: ZyuohKing 1*2*3*4*5, ZyuohKing, CondorWild, Wild Tousai King, Wild Tousai King Condor Sword, Wild ZyuohKing Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - Instinct Awakened, Zyuoh Gorilla *Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Elephant - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Tiger - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh The World - N/A Notes *In the trailer, Zyuoh Tiger was fighting Domidoll's forces while doing acrobatics on a white cloth. Given that this is a Circus themed movie, this is an obvious reference to a similar stunt done by the famous world traveling troupe Cirque du Soleil. *Visual cameos of many props, names, and characters, from throughout Super Sentai history appear in this film, including: **Sponsor of the circus show written on the flyer for Snack Safari, Yumeno First-Dream Invention Center, Musashino Academy, Golden Gate and Moroboshi High School. **Picture on the flyer featuring Geki's suit, Hayate's vase and Tatsuya Asami's inner suit. **Extras wearing Sayaka Nagisa's suit, U.A.O.H.'s suit and GoGoFive member's suit. **Broom, Dark Wolf Mask, Shigaraki ware, Imocho's imo-youkan, Navi and the Treanger Box (the last two were not meant to be the result of the events of episodes 28 and 29 since the movie premiered before the Gokaiger two-parter) can be seen inside Atelier Mori. **Big Bomber can be seen inside the performance tent. **Walrus Zyuman using Prism Baton during the performance. **Dino Curry, a Precious box and a can of Enetron can be see around Misao's tent. **Tiny Sargain, Bibi Bugs and Susukodama can be seen inside Sagittari Ark. **Dairinken, Bi Buster, Kegastick, Penta Force Cannon, Denzi Stick, Kakuranger Ball, Super Five Ball and Goggle Blue's Blue Ring can be seen inside the storage of Spaceship Flying Tent. **Gram Stick can be seen beside Domidoll's seat inside Spaceship Flying Tent. **Banner of Sugata Racing Team and Snack Gon can be seen on the building during the last giant battle. ** Master Sha-Fu, Doggie Kruger, and Wise God Torin make cameos in the circus' audience and as dancers in the ending sequence. They have no lines. ***This is the first appearance of Master Sha-Fu since the passing of Ichirō Nagai (although his appearance was non speaking anyway). *First time Yamato uses his EagRiser unmorphed. External Links *Official website Category:Sentai Movies Category:Summer Movies